User blog:SPARTAN 119/Real vs Fictional: U.S. Army Rangers vs Locust Theron Guard (Gears of War)
The U.S. Army Rangers, the elite unit of the U.S. Army that has existed in one form or another since the Revolutionary War and have fought through some of the the bloodiest battles of World War II, Korea, Vietnam, and several other conflicts. VS The Theron Guards, the elite forces of the Locust Horde of Gears of War fame, the Theron Guards nearly brought about the downfall of the human presence on the planet of Sera. WHO IS DEADLIEST =Background= Rangers United States Army Rangers are elite members of the United States Army. Rangers have served in recognized U.S. Army Ranger units or have graduated from the U.S. Army's Ranger School.1 The term "Ranger" was first used in North America in the early 17th century; however, the first ranger company was not officially commissioned until King Philip's War (1676) and then they were used in the four French and Indian Wars. Rangers also fought in the American Revolution, the War of 1812, and the American Civil War. It was not until World War II that the modern Ranger concept was conceived, authorized by General George C. Marshall in 1942. The six battalions of the modern Rangers have been deployed in wars in Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and Iraq, and saw action in several conflicts, such as those in Panama and Grenada. Of the current active Ranger battalions, two—the 1st and the 2nd—have been in service since reactivation in 1974.2 The 3rd Ranger Battalion and the headquarters of the 75th Ranger Regiment were reactivated in 1984. (From Wikipedia) Theron Guards The Theron Guard represents the elite of the Locust, head-and-shoulders above the lowly Drones in terms of equipment, intelligence, and training. They are elite Locust, assigned to commando-style raids against high-profile targets and high-level defensive missions that require the sort of precision the Therons possess. If the Drones and Boomers represent the Locust military's hammer and anvil, then the Theron Guard is most decidedly its scalpel. (From Gears of War Wiki) =Weapons= Melee Tomahawk (Rangers) The modern-day version of an ancient Native American weapon, the modern tomahawk has an axe head on the front of the blade and a spike on the rear. The weapon can be used both as a melee weapon and as a tool for everything from opening crates to forcing open a door. Butcher Cleaver (Theron) Originally a tool used for cutting meat, the Locust Horde adapted this large, machete-like blade for use as a close-range melee weapon. 119's Edge The Ranger's Tomahawk for its versatility. Handguns Beretta Model 92 (Rangers) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine. Gorgon Burst Pistol (Locust) The Gorgon is an unusual twin-barreled pistol with a 32-round magazine capable of firing in eight round bursts, or is fully automatic. The weapon also has a hydraulic spike attacked for use in close combat. 119's Edge The Locust's Gorgon, for its greater rate of fire and capacity, as well as the spike, which can be used for melee combat. Assault Rifles SCAR-H (Rangers) The SCAR-H is a heavy-barreled assault rifle made by FN Herstal. The FN SCAR-H fires a 7.62mm round from a 20-round magazine at ranges of up to 600 yards when the long barrel is used. The SCAR can fire in semi or full automatic at rate of 625 rounds per minutes. Hammerburst II (Theron) The Hammerburst II is a high-powered Locust assault rifle. The weapon is accurate and powerful at long ranges, however, this is offset by a small 17-round clip. The Hammerburst can fire in semi or full auto, however, the Hammerburst's full auto rate of fire is only 4 round per second- 240 round per minute. 119's Edge The Ranger's SCAR-H for its large capacity and higher rate of fire. Shotguns Benelli M1014 (Rangers) The Benelli M1014 is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a 7-shot magazine (plus one shell in the chamber for a total of eight shots). The Benelli has an effective range of 40 yards. Gnasher (Theron) The Gnasher is a lever-action shotgun capable of causing devastating damage at close range. The Gnasher has an eight-round magazine 119's Edge The Ranger's M1014 for its superior rate of fire thanks to its semi-automatic action. Sniper Rifles M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System (Rangers) The M110 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle based of the AR-10 rifle. The SASS fires a 7.62mm round for a 20-round magazine and is equipped with a 3.5-10 power scope. Longshot Sniper Rifle (Theron) The Longshot fires a round "powerful enough to stop a truck"- or some of the larger varieties of Locust. Unfortunately, the Longshot lacks a magazine, meaning it must be reloaded after every round. 119's Edge The Ranger's M110 SASS, as the Ranger can fire 20 shots per reload with his rifle, while the Locust sniper must reload after every shot. Explosives FN40 Grenade Launcher (Rangers) The FN40 is a 40mm Grenade Launcher designed as a replacement of the M203 for mounting under the barrel SCAR-series rifles. The launcher features a swing-out cylinder and can be fired separately, or under the barrel of a SCAR. Torque Bow An electrically fired high-powered crossbow-like weapon assisted by a coilgun mechanism, the Torque Bow fires explosive bolts. The Torque Bow takes a second to draw back the mechanical launching system. Insufficient power will result in an underpowered launch. 119's Edge The Ranger's FN40 Grenade Launcher because it does not require the drawback time of the Torque Bow. It can be fired as soon as the target is acquired. =Battle= U.S. Army Rangers: Theron Guard: A squad of five Rangers walk towards the back of building, pausing at the edge of a forest, about 200 meters from the structure. Between the Rangers and the structure is a grassy clearing. The Rangers have been sent to investigate reports of unknown hostiles occupying the building. A Locust Theron Guard armed with a Longshot Sniper rifle takes aim at a Ranger frome the building and squeezes the trigger. The large caliber round of the Longshot kills the Ranger with a headshot . "Hostile contact!", The Ranger commander yells. The Theron reloads his rifle, only to be spotted by the Ranger sniper, who was armed with an M110 SASS. The sniper fires a single round, taking out the Theron with a headshot as he reloads A Theron fire his Torque Bow at the Ranger Sniper. The explosive bolt detonates next to the Ranger sniper, killing him but not injuring any of the other members of the squad. A Theron follows off with a burst of fire from his Hammerburst II, but misses. The Ranger commander, meanwhile, fires the FN40 Grenade Launcher under the barrel. The grenade impacts the top of the building, killing the Locust with the Torque Bow and another Locust . The Ranger commander orders his men to assault the Locust building. The Rangers rush from cover to cover. One of them is cut down by a burst from a Hammerburst II . The remaining two Rangers stack up by the door of the structure, the commander armed with a SCAR-H and the other armed with a Benelli M1014. The shotgun Ranger kicks down the door and fires his Benelli twice, filling a Theron guarding the door with shot . Unfortunately, the Ranger shotgunner is cut down by a blast from a Gnasher Shotgun wielded by the Locust commander. . The Ranger commander turns to face the Theron commander with his SCAR-H, but the Locust knocks the weapon out the Ranger commander's hand. With a lightning-fast strike, the Ranger commander knocks the Gnasher shotgun out of the Theron commander's hand with his Tomahawk. The Theron Guard commander goes for his Gorgon Burst Pistol, but the Ranger commander strikes the Theron's holster with his tomahawk, cutting through the holster and denting the barrel of the gun to the point that it was rendered useless. With a roar of furious rage, the Theron Guard draws his Butcher Cleaver and made a wide horizontal swing at the Ranger Commander. The Ranger's tomahawk only barely blocked the blow, and, in the process, broke the handle of the tomahawk. The Theron commander laughed, but the Ranger commander drew his Beretta Model 92 pistol as he said, "Joke's on you, asshole!". The Ranger fired five shots into the Theron commander, three to the chest and two to the head. The Theron fell to the floor, dead . The Ranger commander got out a portable camera and photographed the bodies of the fallen Therons for intelligence, before getting out his radio and reporting back to command: "This is Hunter 2-1 Actual, Me and the rest of the chalk have eliminated the unknown hostiles, though they took out the rest of my unit. You're not going to believe this, but they don't appear to be... human... I have already taken photos for intel." WINNER: US ARMY RANGERS. Category:Blog posts